How To Ask Out A Girl
by Skullenko
Summary: Through out the years, Chucky has tried very hard to ask Tiffany out. Mostly with awful results. Want to find out how awkward/romantic everyone's favorite pint sized killer can be? Well take a look inside!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey! I thought of this one, while in school! It occurred to me that it might be funny to see how Chucky would try and ask Tiffany out! This is from 6th grade to 11th, so you're in for a fluffy treat!

Chucky: Skullenko does not own Childs Play.

Jellofish: I thought that was my job!

* * *

><p><span>6th Grade:<span>

Okay Charles, you can do this.

Just don't trip over your own feet.

Or say anything stupid.

Or really do anything embarrassing.

Oh god, let's call off the whole thing!

I stare at Tiffany, sitting one table over, laughing with her girlfriends. I, meanwhile, was just hanging out with Eddie and Mike.

Mike snickered, "You stare any harder you're gonna bore holes in her."

"Shutup."

"Do you looooooooooove her?"

"_Shutup._"

"Do you want to maaaaaarrrrrrrry her?"

I turned to Mike and quickly wrapped my hands around his throat and gave it a quick hard choke.

Mrs. D turned to us and gave us a disapproving glare, even though she had seen nothing. I guess she hears Mike coughing.

"Shutup you big baby."

"You _choked_ me."

I smirked, "Do you want to crrrrryyyyyyyyyy about it?"

Mike was just about to say something, when Eddie walked over and put his lunch down. He smiled his goofy grin that always made me want to punch his face in. Poor sap, he had no clue about anything.

"Watcha guys talking about?"

"Charles lo- _OOF_" I quickly elbowed Mike in the stomach and covered my tracks.

"Nothing." I turned to Mike and hissed in his ear, "_Tell him a thing, and I'll hold on a lot longer next time."_

Mike smirked and nodded.

Eddie grinned, "Charles looking at Tiffany again?" To my dismay, Mike starts nodding happily, and Eddie _giggled (_what sort of guy does that?!), "If I didn't know better, I'd say you liked her!"

I turned pale and Mike burst out laughing, but didn't say a thing.

"Hey," Eddie seemed to get an idea (for the first time), "I will give 10 dollars to whoever asks out Tiffany."

Our jaws dropped, "Why?!"

"Because for once, I don't want to be the one getting humiliated."

Mike and I stayed quiet for awhile. Then Mike smiled. Oh no.

"Sure, I could use the extra money." He sends me a smirk and stands up.

I watch in horror as Mike starts to walk towards Tiffany. Without thinking, I jump up and chase after him, knocking him to the ground. I run towards Tiffany as I hear Eddie and Mike laughing. Fuck those assholes, I'm gonna get my girl AND get my money.

This thought fills me with confidence…

Until I was right in front of Tiffany. I was totally ready to ask her out, and then she turned around. And looked at me with those big brown eyes, that turned green in the right light.

I lost it.

Tiffany stared at me in confusion, "Yes?"

I froze.

"Do you need something?"

I stuttered.

"Ummm…alright then."

She starts to turn back to her friends but I grab her shoulder. She turns back to look at me.

"Yes?!"

I didn't know what to say, so I said the first thing that came to mind:

"Those guys over there are betting on you!" I pointed at Mike and Eddie.

"WHAT?!"

That day, Eddie and Mike got to go to detention, but I did not get to ask Tiffany out.

* * *

><p>AN: AND THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER! Tomorrow (hopefully) I'll post 7th grade. This will be interesting!<p>

Chucky: Or not.

Tiffany: Aw I remember this!

Mike: Review!


	2. Grade 7

AN: Hello, sorry this is late, I'm about to upload another story, but I needed to update this first.

Jellofish: Skullenko does not own Childs Play.

Grade 7

I crawled on all fours, peering around the corner. I ducked my head, when I saw her looking, and kept close to the ground. I can see her starting to fully turn around and I quickly bolt back around the corner. I hold my breath, it'd be awful if she saw me. The ground was hard and dirty, pieces of random bits of trash pressed into my palms. A particularly large book pressed into my spine, making me uncomfortable, but I dare not move now, for fear of being seen. That would be awful.

"I think you're taking this too seriously." I jolt forward. Whipping my head around, Eddie is kneeling next to me with an amused look on his face. I hiss and push him to the ground and sit on his chest, shoving my palm over his mouth.

"Shut your filthy whore mouth (AN: Someone said that to me today, to which I responded…what? And then smacked them. What's even weirder is that we were talking about Pokemon)! You'll give me away."

Eddie shakes his head furiously to get my hand away from his mouth, "You know, getting caught wouldn't be so bad if you hadn't been stalking her for the past 15 minutes!"

"Not stalking. _Observing._"

Eddie smirked. God, I hate his face so much. It took all my power to not knock out his front teeth, "You coward! Just ask her out already!"

I glared at Eddie before smacking him across the face, getting off of him and shoving him away from my section of the library. I huffed once before returning to my previous action: shamelessly watching Tiffany. She was sitting at one of the oval library tables with her stupid friends, gossiping and giggling. I happen to know she's much more than that. I saw a Stephen King and an urban legend books in her backpack. She's perfect (AN: I don't know what Chucky would think of as a perfect girl). And she's got a dynamite figure (AN: I imagine that's included)!

I swore to myself that she'd be mine. Perhaps, Eddie is right…for once. (You ever tell him that I said that, you're dead!)

All of a sudden something catches my eye, there's a book on another table that I've seen Tiffany around with.

An idea strikes me.

I smile as I rip a random piece of paper out of my backpack and pull out a pencil. Quickly I scribble out a note.

Will you go out with me?

It's perfect! She'll see the note, I'll swoop in and we'll live happily ever after!

What could go wrong?

I slide over to the book and shove it in the book before returning to my spot. Five minutes later, Tiffany stands up and walks over to the book.

I smile wide and am just about to work out all the details in my head when I see something that stops me.

She doesn't open the book!

Instead she walks over to the librarian's desk.

…oh crap…

"Can I turn this in?"

SHIT! I try to calm myself down. I can just check it out later and get back the note. I turn to my backpack to leave when I hear ANOTHER voice.

"Actually Tiffany, can I check that out next?"

"Sure." the librarian says.

I spin around to see Sarah Pierce taking the book from the librarian.

Nooooooo

Once again, I try to calm down. She won't know it's from me.

Tiffany and Sarah walk back to their table and she puts the book down. Hey, why not get rid of the note entirely?

I'm just within reach of it when Sarah spots me and excuses herself from her group.

"Hi, Charles?"

I shut my eyes tightly before answering, "Heyyyyyy, Sarah."

She looks confused before seeming to notice a piece of paper sticking out of her book. She shoots me a confused glance before opening it up and pulling out the note. Her eyes widen and she looks at me, beaming brightly.

"Is this from you?"

"…noooo…"

She keeps smiling, "It's got your homework on the back!"

Shit.

That day was the beginning of a 2 month awful relationship with Sarah Pierce, but I did not ask Tiffany out.

AN:Did you like it?! I was inspired to write this by a note I found in a book, but it was addressed to a girl who was at my 3 years ago.

Chucky: Review!


End file.
